Blue Eyed Sayian: One choice One Path
by earlschibiangel
Summary: What is her choice? One path? One Choice?One person said: not bad...very interesting
1. Chapter 1

Sami did not know what to do with the young Saiyan female before her. She knew that the girl was a beauty and that she owed her mother, Lily, a favor.

"Bulma," she said. The woman around her watched and listened as their Mistress talked down to the girl. "Your mother was my sister and I will give you two choices." Bulma looked up at her aunt, her cerulean eyes wide with confusion. Bulma was only five and her mother had but died two years before as a slave to pleasure. She lived for being rich and her last husband had taken a liking to beating his wives. Lily had not known this when she had married the rich male Saiyan. He had beaten her for two years before she had died. Though she was Saiyan as well, she was not as strong and her weak, dying body had failed her. Lily had been addicted to Cragitian, a strong "rich man's drug." That was the man reason that she wanted rich men, that and that her foster mom had been greedy and had raised her as such as well. Her daughter, Sami, had not succumbed to such morals and had married a nice young man. He loved his weed, but he was still loving. They owned a brothel where any man that wanted a good lay could come. Inside the brothel was also a bar and gambling hall so that the clients could enjoy other activities beside the sex. "You may take a part in the brothel as a slave and move your way up or you can take five thousand dollars and leave this place…" Bulma looked up into a pair of gray blue eyes, her own cerulean eyes wise.

"I choose…"


	2. Chapter 2

"… to become a slave." The older woman almost gasped at the young girl. She was in shock that Bulma would make that choice at such a young age.

"Okay," she said with a sigh. "You will start in the kitchen. You will help Chi-Chi, another girl your age prep food for the chef." With not even a backward glance at the child behind her Sami headed toward her parlor. Bulma looked confused, but for only a moment before she turned to look for the kitchen. She only made it a few steps before a young girl with dark blue hair greeted her, her eyes just as dark.

"Hi," the girl said, a smile on her tanned face. "My name is Launch. I am one of the servants of Mistress Sami. You are the new girl?" Bulma nodded, her long blue hair swishing behind her. "I shall show you to the kitchen." In silence they walked down the long, white halls of the large whorehouse. Soon they came to a large brown door, that unlike the ones before it had no number. "This is it. Have a good life." With that the other girl disappeared down the hall. Though her last words seemed ominous she meant it. Most girls got so lost in this life style by the time that they were fifteen that they never left, their bodies broken and used up by the young age of twenty. Bulma pushed the large door open with her five-year-old strength and entered the appetizing smelling room.

"Hello?" she said in the large room. She could hear the scrapping of something in the food filled room. She continued to walk farther into the room until she came across a large pill of peeled potatoes that were almost twice her size. "Hello," she said again.

"Who's there?" a young girl's voice inquired.

"My name is Bulma. I am Sami's niece. I have come to help you in the kitchen." A young girl, about her same size stepped from behind the tall stack of white potatoes.

"Hi, my name is Chi-Chi, you can just call me Chi. Nice to meet you," she said as she grasped the other girl's hand. This was to be the most interesting life she would lead for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that it has taken me a while to get this out. Kinda been stumped with my stories and now I am being promoted at my work, so new things to study. No excuses... I know, but it is true. Well, here it is. 

* * *

The night went on and it was very uneventful, but still Bulma was very interested in her surroundings and asked Chi all sorts of questions. Chi found that Bulma was a very smart child for her age. Chi herself was only seven and was only two thirds as smart as the blue haired child.

"So, Bulma, you can not be human, you look so unusual in coloring." Bulma smiled.

"I'm not. I am a Blue Sayian as were my parents, but they did not have blue hair, but it very rare for a Blue Sayian to be born among our people." Chi looked at the girl in awe. She had a tail? This was interesting. Soon it was time for dinner and the girls were to serve the others before they could eat. After an hour of feeding the others they headed far back into the kitchen where a small table was. Two other ladies sat back there, their features twisted with age. They were too old to be whores and not that good looking so they had learned to be cooks and that had been when they were fifteen. They looked over at the two girls and with a smile motioned them over. The two girls sat next to the older women.

"Bulma, this is Connie and Rebecca." The women nodded, their long gray hair swishing around their heads. "Ladies, this is Bulma. She is Sami's niece." Both women looked at each other before smiling at the young girl. For the rest of dinner the foursome talked about everything and then it was soon it was time for bed.

* * *

Five years later….

Bulma lay on her bed, the sun rising into the cloudy skies. This was to be a very dreary day, this Bulma knew for sure. As the sun rose over the mountains in the distance it was covered by darkness as the clouds enclosed it. It was just another day on her new home, Planet Talitone. Sami had moved her whorehouse to another planet two years back when Earth banned whorehouses from their planet. It seemed that the bible thumpers wanted a law passed and had it passed banning anything ungodly from the planet. Thus, the bars, whorehouses and a few other things were transported to a new place, while others shut down. Bulma looked out at the rising sun, only one more to go. Apparently on this planet they had 670 days and forty-eight hour days. This was a long day, like all the others before it. With a sigh she got up and headed for the shower that was located by itself on the other side of the room. Grabbing her purple robe she headed into the matching bathroom. The tile in the room was a creamy white with lilac flowers spotted around on it. The floor tile was a deeper violet swirled with the creamy white of the walls. The room only contained a bathtub with a mirror that covered the wall the faced the door and one on the ceiling for ensured cleanliness. Bulma had gotten first choice of rooms and she had chosen this one, it being one of her favorite colors. The toilet and sink were in the next room, which looked like the room she occupied now. After washing up and making herself presentable she headed out the door and down the hall toward the kitchen. She no longer worked in the kitchens, but she still came to visit Chi, who had chosen to stay in the kitchens, especially since the girl could cook better then the other two cooks, both who had passed on a little under a year ago leaving Chi to take over. She requested no help, but Bulma came in to help every so often.

"Chi!" she hollered as she entered the large room. "Chi!" she came to two large piles of peeled and yet to be peeled potatoes.

"Hold on, Bulma!" the older girl yelled back before emerging from the piles, her dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her head. "What's up?"

"Nothing just thought I could help you this morning."

"Well, we do have that royalty for lunch, so I guess I could use a little help."

"Royalties?" Bulma inquired as she sat down and grabbed a knife. Chi nodded as she began to peel a potato.

"Yeah, I can't recall where they are from, but supposed to be big. All the girls are twittering. Seems that the couple are bringing their two sons, one of which is eighteen and one is thirteen."

"That is interesting. I wonder why Sami didn't say anything about it?" Chi shrugged her shoulders. After spending the next couple hours peeling Bulma got up and headed for her aunt's office in search of her chores for the day. "Aunt Sami?" she called hesitantly as she opened the large oak door to the semi lit room.

"Ah, Bulma. I was wondering when you would search me out. It is almost ten after all." Bulma sat down in the plush chair that faced the desk where her aunt swiveled to face her.

"So, we are having royalty. What do you need me to do to get ready for them?"

"The usual. One extra thing though; they are very special and held high above any of our previous clients. Do you understand?" Bulma nodded. "Go into town today and purchase new dresses for all the ladies. It seems that the older child wishes to use our services and I will not have the girls looking as they usually do. I will need this done in the next hour." Bulma nodded again. As she got up to leave she called out to Bulma for one more thing. "Bulma, child, though it seems a weird request. I do not want you to enter the dinning hall this evening while they lunch. Understand?" Though it bewildered Bulma, she nodded her compliance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma headed toward her room her head full of ideas as to the people that were to visit this evening.

'I wonder who they are?' What really irked her though was why her aunt did not want her to see them. She tried to convince herself that her aunt was just protecting her, but she couldn't help thinking that it was something more that her aunt was hiding from her.

* * *

"Welcome," Sami said as she bowed low. "We have been waiting anxiously for you." The brunette lady bowed low.

"Good to see that some Sayians that have left the planet still know their pl-"

"Dear, do not be rude," the other woman scolded. "You know that she is the sister of my dearly departed friend." The king nodded and sat at the long table. "So, Sami, what happened to Lily? I never knew of my old friend's fate." Sami looked down at her feet for a moment, her face saddened as she thought of her sister.

"She was addicted to Cragitian and married a very abusive man," the other woman said. "She died from his abuse and of an overdose. I am very sorry. Our family has an addictive personality. My husband loved weed and our son, Andrew is almost like him." As she said this a Sayian male walked into the room, his short hair tussled.

"Hey, sweet heart," the man said as he kissed his mate. "Is this our company?" Sami smiled at her mate, her love for him strong. He was her soul mate.

"Hai, baby. This is King Vegeta and his mate, Queen Litamiler. They have come to us since their son, Yamcha, has turned of age for female attention, though I sense that he has been with some women." The queen nodded. Just then a young boy ran into the room.

"Mother," the young boy whined angrily. The queen turned to the young boy.

"Hai, Bri?" The boy looked up into his mother's blue eyes.

"Bulma is being mean." Sami frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"We were playing hide and seek, but she has disappeared. I cannot find her. It has been over thirty minutes and she knows that she must seek me if I can not find her after I call for her." Sami's frowned deepened. This was bad. Where was the girl? Did she just run off to have time alone?

"Maybe she just wanted time to think," Sami said quietly. "Bri, son, just leave her be." The boy frowned, but obeyed. The queen smiled. The boy was like her own child.

"He acts like Vegeta, my youngest. He gets into trouble all the time." The queen looked around. "This is Yamcha," she said as she introduced her oldest son, his face young and his dark hair long. "This is my daughter, Elizabeth," she said as she pointed to her second child, whose dark hair was to her waist. Then she pointed to an empty spot. "This is my youngest, Ve-" Her face scrunched up in anger as she realized he was gone. "VEGETA!!" she screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma peeked around the corner, her blue eyes watching all around her. She knew these halls and most of the girls' schedules since living her, especially since she attended most of them. She ducked behind the wall as two slaves passed her shadowed corner.

'_I just to have see who it is and then I'll go back to my room,' _the young girl thought to herself as she peeked back around the corner and noticing that the corridor was empty sped toward the banquet hall. As she rounded the last corner she slammed into a solid form, a gasp of shock falling from her lips as she hit the ground.

"You need to wa-" the male voice stopped just as she looked up, her clear cerulean eyes clashing with his dark onyx ones. She stared at him as she stood up.

"Who are you?" she inquired. The stranger just stared at her in awe, but at her soft voice crashing through his thoughts, he blinked.

"I am Prince Vegeta," he said proudly. "Who are you?" Bulma smiled.

"I am Bulma, Sami's niece." Vegeta noticed something out of his eyes swing behind her and with a shove he looked at her butt. "What the fuck?!" she cried angrily as she shoved him away from her.

"You're a Sayian?" Bulma frowned as her head nodded. "How?"

"What do you mean _how_? My mom and dad mated and here I am. What else is there?" Vegeta growled.

"No, idiot! Your coloring! It is off." Bulma's face softened.

"My aunt explained that to me. It is rare, but it can happen when a pure Sayian is born with blue coloring. I am what is referred to as a Blue Sayian."

"You're a liar! There is no such thing!" Bulma's frown reappeared, her clear eyes darkening.

"I am not!" Vegeta grabbed her hand and yanked her down the hall. She tugged on her hand, trying to free herself from his iron grip as they neared the one room that she was not to enter.

* * *

The queen frowned as she began to head toward the door. Just as she was a foot before it her youngest child came running through it.

"Vegeta," the queen growled. "Where th-" she stopped as she noticed that Vegeta was not alone. A blue haired child stood behind him. The queen stepped closer. "Who is this?" Before either child could answer another responded.

"Bulma!" Sami chided the girl. "I thought that I told you to stay in your room!" The queen looked over at Sami.

"She is Lily's daughter?" Sami nodded as the girl stepped forward. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Why?" the queen asked. By now Elizabeth had moved over to look at Bulma, her eyes glued to the blue hair on Bulma's head and her turquoise tail that flickered behind her.

"You want to know? I wanted her to raised without violence." The queen gasped. "I wanted her to lead a better life than her mother. I wanted something like what I have."

"You should let her choose." Sami frowned as she looked at her niece.

"She's only ten."

"She is old enough. I will give her a week to make her decision while we are here." Bulma watched as the two women argued her life before her. Vegeta still held her wrist in his fist, his aura glowing around him as a dark haired girl stood next to her looking at her with curiosity. Tugging her wrist from Vegeta's hand she ran away from the room. Vegeta glared over at the two women.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. His sister looked perplexed. "You just gave her a fucking ultimatum without asking her what she wanted!" He turned from the group and ran after her.

* * *

Bulma climbed out the window and headed for her home away from home. Little did she know that she had someone following closely behind her. Her long, turquoise hairs danced behind her as she climbed up a tree. Just as she settled on the branch she heard a sound and found herself facing the same onyx eyes from earlier.

"Vegeta?" she looked down and saw that he was just floating there. "How?" Vegeta frowned.

"You can't fly?" she shook her head. "Why not? I learned to when I was less than a year old." Bulma frowned.

"Well, lets see. I live with my aunt, who I am just learning now, does not want me to have anything to do with Sayian ways and cultures. Does that answer your question?"

"You didn't have to be sarcastic, bitch," he said as he sat on the branch in front of her.

"Well, you asked a stupid question."

"Whatever," Vegeta said. They looked out at the evening sun as it started its slow decline from its noon position. "Do you want to come home with me?" Bulma looked over at him in shock. "I can teach you to fly and how to fight." Bulma looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know. That doesn't sound too bad. I'll think about it." Vegeta nodded as they sat opposite of each other and looked up at the sun though the jade leaves. The wind rustling them as the white clouds flew past.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think. I know that some people liked the way that I was doing this story and then there were some complaints and although I like that people review. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. I make some of my chapters short so that the flow stays the way that I want it. I don't want to reveal too much all at once, so I trim it down.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day as she was cleaning the floor in the west area of the house, Vegeta came to her. She looked up and looked back down at her task.

"Girl," he said as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" Bulma said nothing for a few seconds, but when he started to poke her she turned to him with a glare.

"My name is Bulma," she grumbled. "I am doing my job." He looked at her, confusion in his eyes.

"You're a slave?" he inquired. She frowned down at him.

"Iie, I am a servant. I get paid for my serv-"

"A paid slave? You might as well be a whore for your aunt. That is what she is getting you ready for." Bulma frowned. Her aunt loved her she would ne- Then again; she had hid a lot from her, so who was to say that she wouldn't do this. "You should come with my mom. She will raise you as you should have been raised." Bulma frowned.

"How do you think that my mother would have wanted me raised?" she inquired, her voice taking a tone. "She died because of violence. Should I be raised in i-"

"You are strong. I can feel it. My mother can feel it," he said as he looked at her clear eyes. "My mother was your mother's best friend and she knows more about her than your aunt." With that Vegeta got up and left the young girl to contemplate it.

* * *

Bulma looked down at her hands, the skin rough from years of working.

**Flash Back**

_"You are strong. I can feel it. My mother can feel it," he said as he looked at her clear eyes. "My mother was your mother's best friend and she knows more about her than your aunt."_

**End of Flash Back**

'_Should I believe him?'_ she asked herself. With a shake of her head she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Chi looked up as her friend walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" the raven-haired girl inquired. Bulma looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" she inquired. Chi shook her head.

"Do not try to lie to me, B," she said. "I can tell that you are having a problem. What is it?" The blue haired child looked at the ground.

"You know how I told you that my mother died?" she asked, tears forming in her clear eyes as they darkened with the past. "I just found out yesterday that my mom had a friend and now she wants me to go with her and live with her family, but I don't know if I should go. I mean, sure my aunt lied to me about a lot of stuff, but she if my family." Chi looked up at her friend, her eyes turning serious.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" the blue haired girl nodded. "I hope you are ready. My honest opinion is…"

* * *

Vegeta wandered the halls looking for the Blue Sayian.

'_Where is she?' _he thought, as he looked at all the different doors, several moans filling the halls. He gagged as he thought of all the people in these rooms, his brother being one of them. He walked down the noisy hall until he came to a door that was unlike the others. Without a second thought he opened it. Female voices filled his ears.

"Your aunt is a bitch. She is nice, but she is addicted to drugs as is her man." A soft gasp filled his ears. "I say that you either go with your mother's friend or you escape. In fact I have been devising a plan, but have been waiting for the day. Are you in?"

* * *

Short, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm in," Bulma said quietly. In truth, she had always wanted to run, but had been afraid. Legally, her aunt had control, her being her legal guardian, but now that she had a true chance, she was going to take it. Vegeta sat on the other side of the wall, his ears listening to every little detail.

'_So, she is going to run. Should I let my mom in on this?' _he thought to himself. _'Maybe.' _He ran off as the girls discussed their plan.

* * *

The queen sat in her room with her daughter as they waited for King Vegeta and Prince Yamcha to finish their business with Sami. The queen's thoughts were on the young blue haired girl.

'_So, Lily, you had a little girl and you did not tell me. Why?'_ The Sayian queen looked faded for a moment as some slaves brushed her hair. Elizabeth looked up at her mom.

'_She is really upset about this girl.'_ She did not know what she could do to help her mother, except to talk to the girl. Just as she got up, her brother burst through the door, his face telling of a secret that he had. "Brother," she said as she grabbed him and ran into the bathroom. "Spill." Their mother still sat in the room, her mind still in the past.

"I know something that we need to stop, but mother must be in on i-"

"No," was all she said.

"But, Beth," Vegeta said.

"Mother is in shock. We must do this alone." Vegeta frowned. "Let's go!" she said loudly as she yanked him into the hall.

* * *

Bulma let the kitchen and ran down the hall to her room. Just after she had left Vegeta and his sister entered the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Beth inquired. Chi looked up at the two new people in her area.

"Who are you?"

"I am Elizabeth and this is my brother Vegeta. Who are you?" Chi stood up.

"My name is Chi-Chi. What do you want in my kitchen?" Just then the door flew open and a young, dark haired man entered the room, his dark eyes wide and child-like.

"Prince Vegeta!" he cried happily. "I was wondering where you had r-"

"Kakarot!" the boy yelled. "What the fucks are you doing here? I said that we would fight at two."

"It is two." Vegeta frowned, but headed toward his sparring partner, leaving his sister to talk to Chi. The new man looked at Chi, his eyes smiling. "Hi, my name is Kakarot. Nice to meet you." Vegeta grabbed his collar and dragged the older man away. "I will see you later!" Kakarot yelled. Beth turned to the young girl, who was in shock.

"He is a little…" the girl faded off. "Brain dead." Chi turned her attention to Beth. "I am here on behalf of my family. It concerns you and Bulma, the blue haired Sayian."

* * *

Hours later….

Bulma finished packing her bags just as a knock sounded on her door. She headed for the door.

"Hey, Ch-" she said just as she opened the door, the words dying on her lips. "Aunt Sami."

"Bulma, there is something that I must talk to you about."

* * *

Short, but this is my story and I can do as I wish. Any one with any objections can kiss my a-

Vegeta: You need to shut up.

Sami: Veggie, you can't tell me what to do!

Earl: Don't tell my woman what to do!

Sami: Baby!

Earl: This is her story. Fuck off!

Vegeta crouches as does Earl. They both fly at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chi frowned at the girl before her.

"You want me and Bulma to come with your family to Planet Vegeta-sei?" Beth nodded. "Why?"

"Bulma's mother was my mother's friend. They knew each other almost since they were babes, but they lost touch and never saw each other again. My mother feels close to Bulma and wants what is best for her."

"Why me though?"

"I can tell that you and Bulma are friends. I do not want to separate you two." Chi thought for a second. What she was saying was truthful sounding enough and she did have quite a few points.

"I will talk to her." Beth smiled as Chi began to cut the beef that she need for tonight's dinner.

* * *

Bulma looked down at her feet.

"I know that it sounds tempting and I only want you to be happy, but our race is so violent and I do not want to lose my sister's child." She knew what her aunt was saying, but she really was leaning toward leaving.

"I understand," Bulma said quietly. Sami smiled and exited the room. Bulma got up as soon as her aunt had left and headed for her closet. After loading all of her belongings and capsizing them she headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day and she needed to relax for a moment while she cleaned herself up.

* * *

"So, you like this girl, huh?" Kakarot inquired as he blocked one of Vegeta's many shots.

"No, she is intriguing as a rare Sayian breed, but my mother loves her and wants her, so I thought that if I talked to her she might come with us." The other man smiled.

"Uh-huh. Sure." They continued to spar as the day turned into night.

* * *

Bulma sat in her room, a pen in her hand as she wrote out a long note. As she was finishing, the door opened and Vegeta popped into the room.

"Woman," he said as she turned to him. "Are you ready?" She nodded as she folded the note and after placing it in an envelope she laid it on her desk. She walked over to him, her eyes betraying her anxiety. "Where is your stuff?" he inquired as they walked down the hall quietly. She patted her pocket, a secret smile on her face. Vegeta wanted to ask more, but changed his mind. They continued toward the docking bay, neither saying a word. He led her to a large ship that was docked on the far side of the large room. "You will wait in here. I will tell my mother what is going on after we leave." Bulma nodded her compliance. "I'll be back in a few hours." Bulma walked into the ship as Vegeta headed back to the banquet hall. She wandered down the long halls of the ship, her ears listening for any sound and her eyes darting as she headed to Vegeta's room. He told her what to look for when it came to his apartment. After sneaking past several Sayian males roaming the ship she found his room. A small crown with a symbol on it rested in the middle of the white, chrome door. She looked around quickly before entering the room. What she saw in his "room" left her mouth dry.

* * *

Vegeta walked into the banquet hall and sat down next to his mother.

"So, how is Bulma?" his mother asked.

"Couldn't find her. I think that she is still pissed about earlier. Mother," he said turning to her. "If our business is complete on this rock, I would like to return home tonight." His mother nodded. Though upset about the Blue Sayian she gave in. Maybe the girl didn't want to go with them after what she and her aunt had done. Just then the door the hall opened and his sister entered.

"Hi, all," the dark haired girl said as she sat next to her brother. She winked at him and then began to eat just as the door opened again and his father, accompanied by his brother walked in.

"My love," his mother said as her husband sat next to her. "Are we done here?" King Vegeta looked at her and nodded. "Let us leave tonight. I yearn to be home." Again the king nodded.

* * *

Bulma looked around the room that had another door straight a head. This room was white with gold trimmings along the ceiling and floor. It had a chandelier in it, the crystals glimmering in it as the light passed through them. There were a few chairs and some shelves that held vases with flowers and some books. She walked farther into the room toward the other door. With a deep breath she opened the door and found herself in a rather large bedroom, the same coloring as the room before, but in the center of the room was a large bed with white sheets and the same design as the door in the middle of the goose down comforter. She ran and jumped up on the bed, a big smile on her face as she bounced real high. After jumping a few more times she crawled off the bed and headed for the door on the left side of the room. Inside were different colored spandex with white boots; some with gold toes others plain and then two with silver toes. Closing the door on the large closet she headed for what she assumed was the bathroom. She flipped a switch after brushing the whole right side of the wall. The lights flickered on and the room was filled with a light sapphire light. This room was just as big as the first room, but this one was done in several shades of blue and had a counter space that took up one wall. The counter was made of white and cobalt marble. The sink was white with silver faucets. Turning the other way she saw the in ground spa that was the bathtub. With a shout of glee she disposed of her cloths and began to run a bath.


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing dinner Vegeta and his family left the large whorehouse and headed toward their ship. As they docked Vegeta and Beth walked behind slowly.

"Did you get the girl?" Vegeta inquired. Beth nodded. "Bulma is in my room. Send the other one there after we have taken off." Beth frowned.

"Vegeta, we can not have two girls in your room. They should both stay with me." Vegeta shook his head.

"The girl can stay with you, but Bulma will remain where she is." Beth sighed exasperatedly, but gave in. "Send the girl to see Bulma." With that he headed to his room. The large ship door closed as the ships engines fired up.

* * *

Sami walked down to the servant's quarters and knocked on Bulma's closed door.

"Bulma?" she asked thoughtfully. "Bulma, open up this door so that we may talk." Still no answer. It was not like Bulma to behave like this, well, she had some occasions where she acted childishly, but not lately. With a push the door opened to reveal an empty room. With a cry of frustration she called that the house be searched for the young, blue haired child.

* * *

Vegeta entered his room to find it empty, but as he turned to the door a voice filled the chamber.

"You're my sunshine after the rain. You're the cure against my fear and my pain." Vegeta headed for the bathroom where the small voice was coming from. He opened it only to be greeted with an azure haired girl in his black silk robe. She turned to him with a smile. "Hi, Veggie," she said sweetly. A small smile graced his lips, but only for a second as he tried to remain stern, lest anyone find out his weakness.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to look decent," Bulma said. "If I am to see your mother and your people when we land, then I do not want to be dirty."

"Well, we will be landing in a week, so the people you will not have to worry about right now, but my mother you will see soon. In fact there is someone who will be bringing you some cloths to wear." Just as he said that a knock sounded on the white door.

* * *

"I can not find her," the dark haired girl said as she stood before Sami.

'_She wouldn't wo- Yes, she would. Her mother was so sneaky as was I when I was her age. She will find out who she is and then she will decide which world she wants.'_ Sami turned to the girl. "Thank you."

"We also can not locate Chi-Chi." Sami frowned in thought.

"That is okay. Neither were very important to the house. We will live without them." As the girl left, Sami turned to her window, the sun setting into the clouds. _'Bulma, be safe.'_

* * *

The door opened and Chi-Chi entered the room. Beth came in from behind.

"Bulma!"

"Chi-Chi!" both girls cried in unison. "I'm so glad to see that you are here!" the blue haired girl cried. They hugged as the royal children watched. They knew what hugging was, but neither had actually hugged anyone, excluding their mother and even then, they only did that in secret. "So, how did you get on here?" Chi pointed at Beth with a happy smile. For the next several minutes the two friends talked. There was another knock on the white door and Beth let a young woman with orange hair into the room. In the pale woman's arms were several dress in several colors.

"Enough with the chit chat!" Vegeta barked. "Get dressed." Both girls looked at the dresses that now lay on the bed. After choosing a few to try on they headed for the bathroom, small giggles escaping their smiling faces. After minutes of voices escaping the bathroom, both girls finally exited. Chi came out first, a deep red dress on her small form. The dress stopped just above her ankles and was puffy in appearance. The sleeves were big balls of puff that had little black jewels covering them. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun, two large pieces hanging by her light face. Bulma came out next, Vegeta's eyes lighting up as he saw her. She wore a long, cobalt dress that skimmed the floor. It had two large sleeves that covered most of her shoulders, but left her arms bare. The fabric shimmered when she walked, her body looking longer in the material.

"You both look great!" Beth said with a smile. "Bulma, I need to curl your hair." As she dismissed the servant with the dresses she turned and pulled Bulma back into the bathroom. After the door slammed Vegeta's door opened and Kakarot entered. He smiled when he saw Chi and she smiled at him.

"Hello, again…" she said as he moved over to her. He waved. "What'cha doing here?"

"I wondered what Vegeta was up to. Wanted to know if he got Bulma or not." Chi smiled. "What are doing here?"

"I'm Bulma's friend, so Beth asked me to come along too." The two stood there, talking while Vegeta just meditated. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Beth exited.

"Presenting Bulma!" Bulma walked out, her dress was the same, but her hair curled and loose around her shoulders. "Time to go see my mother!" the older Sayian announced after seeing Vegeta's face.


	10. Chapter 10

A knock sounded on the Royal couple's bedroom as the queen was changing into her afternoon attire. The king was in the shower at this moment, having just had a tumble with his wife.

"Who is it?" the queen asked.

"Your two youngest with a gift for you, mother," Beth said. The queen smiled and told them to enter. Her dark eyes widened when she beheld the two new girls before her, one Sayian and one human.

"Oh, my, Kami!" the queen cried, her cry drawing her husband out of the bathroom.

"What is it dear?" he asked. She pointed before her and he looked. "The Blue Sayian?" he asked. His son smiled broadly. The queen got up and hugged Bulma, who was still quiet.

"Welcome, child," she said happily. "I am so glad that you decided to come with us. What did Sa-"

"She doesn't know," Bulma said. "Well, I am sure that she knows now, but I did not say anything when I left. Vegeta helped me pack and get to the ship." The queen looked over at her son, her smile broadened.

"That's great." She ran over and hugged her now shocked son. "Now, I will have the daughter I always wanted and you," she said turning back to Bulma. "Will have a mother and know your history." Bulma smiled. This was going to be great.

* * *

A couple days on the ship made such a difference. The young, blue haired girl transformed. She got used to having a motherly figure and a brother and sister who seemed so interesting. Yamcha, though was a different story. He was horrible! He followed her everywhere, trying to get her to go on a date with him.

"Bulma," a deep voice said as she sat in the lab that the family had given her on the ship. Seems that she could invent great things and she was in the process of creating something that would help the Sayian race become stronger. A frustrated sigh escaped her pink lips.

"What?" she asked, her voice sounding angry. Yamcha slithered up to her, her eyes narrowed when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Can I help you?" she inquired as she continued to work on her invention.

"Yeah, I am looking to ask a girl on a date, but I don't know what I am doing wrong. Can you help me?" He expected her to smile, but was greeted with a glare.

"Let's see. This girl seems to not want the attention that you are sending her, so I would say that your best bet is _give up_!" she said angrily as she turned to him. Yamcha just smirked at her.

"But, why?" he asked. "She'll realize that I am the best thing for her and give in."

'_You have to be joking,' _she thought, her frown deepening. _'This is so not cool.' _Just as she was about to turn on him, Vegeta entered the room.

"Fuck off," he said to Yamcha. The older brother frowned, but left. He blew a kiss at Bulma, who shuddered. Vegeta looked over at her. "Seems that you have his heart, woman." Bulma scoffed.

"I don't want it." He chuckled softly. He liked her and he better admit it. It was like fate that they had met. "Take it from me and burn it. I can't seem to squash it," she said as she melded another panel. She turned to the larger part of the room and with her hands began to measure how much room she needed for her invention, which would not be complete until they got to Vegeta-sei. "Not enough room," she murmured. She would have to wait for them to land. This did not bother her. "So, what do you need today?" she inquired. "You never come to see me." She looked over at him.

"Wanted to know if you want to train with us today," he said. She shook her head.

"Tomorrow," was all she said. "I want to complete the panels for my new invention. The first one will be yours." He nodded before leaving her to her crafting.

* * *

Vegeta walked toward his training room where Kakarot was waiting, his smirk on his face as he thought of the one woman whom he could not get out of his head, but he would never admit that to anyone. He entered the large room and immediately got into a fighting stance as his partner followed suit.

* * *

It took them another several days, but they got back to Vegeta-sei and everything changed. Bulma came and trained with Vegeta, but it was for one day and then she disappeared into her lab. For days on end no one saw the young, blue haired Sayian. Two weeks later Vegeta finally saw the young girl.

"Woman?" he inquired as he entered the lab. He saw no one in the large lit room. "Bulma!" he yelled this time.

"What?!" an aggravated voice called. "Can't you see that I am busy? I don't want to fucking date you either!" Vegeta frowned as he walked around the two large domes, both half done. "What the hell?!" the female voice cursed. "This damn place makes less fucking sense then my last lab!" Vegeta's face changed at her last sentence and he left the room.

* * *

Bulma's hair spiked as she felt the energy grow closer.

"Go away!" she growled. Yamcha had grown thin on her nerves, as had the other several thousand suitors that chose to court her at this time. She was pissed at this new development. It seemed that her aunt had not told her how little the female population was on their home planet and that blue seemed to be the Sayian male's favorite color.

"Oh, come on," Yamcha said as he approached her. "You know that you want me. Besides you will have a man by the time that you are eighteen so make it easier on yourself." Bulma growled low at him.

"Even if you were the last _creature_ in the universe I would choose to die out." Yamcha growled at her, his first time in showing aggression toward her. Bulma smirked. "Good, it seems that I have gotten through that fucking thick skull of yours." This just seemed to piss him off more.

"Fuck you," he spat. "I can have any girl that I want."

"Good," Bulma said. "They can have you."

"You will be mine," Yamcha whispered as he walked out of the room, leaving Bulma to herself.

"Woman," Vegeta called as he came into the room. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you call me by my fucking name?" she inquired as she turned to him. "I call you by your name, why can't you show me the same respect?" Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Cause I like your name, woman," he said. Bulma's eyes flashed.

"Fucker," she muttered as she turned to her invention. "Is there a reason that you are bothering me today?"

"Training," was his simple response. He looked around her lab, little, half finished inventions littered the space.

"I don't have time to tr-" Vegeta grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the space.

"You are a Sayian and you need to train. It is in your blood, you just don't let it come out."

* * *

Bulma looked around the white room.

"This is where you train?" she asked. Vegeta frowned at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Reminds me of the movies that I watched as a toddler. They had white rooms that were for the insane." She smirked at him. "Your people are not insane are they?" Vegeta looked over at her, ready to bitch her out, but realizing that she was making a joke just smirked.

"Maybe." Bulma's face transformed as she thought about his answer. He had never made a joke and she wondered if he was being truthful or if he was joking with her. "Ready?" he asked, but attacked as soon as she turned to face him. Bulma blocked instinctively, causing Vegeta to slam into her crossed arms. When he fell back onto his feet she attacked him, her small fists landing punch after punch into his hard stomach. Vegeta looked down at her with amusement. Seemed that she had had some training. He shoved her from him and stood from her as she panted. "You lied."

"No, I have never been trained, I just know that I should block and attack." Vegeta smirked.

"Are you sure that is all?" Bulma frowned.

"Vegeta, I lost my mom and my aunt never trained me to fight." Vegeta nodded.

"As I told you before. You are a Sayian and we naturally know how to fight. This is why you know to fight. It is in your blood." Bulma suddenly realized that what he said was true. It seemed to come to her as she was attacked. She knew to protect herself and to fight back.

* * *

For the next several weeks Bulma fought with Vegeta and worked on her project for him. It seemed that everything was okay, but there was something in the silence and tranquility that felt wrong. Nobody felt it; no one even knew that it would happen…


	11. Chapter 11

Yamcha stood before the Sayian king, his dark eyes cold as he looked up at the cold onyx eyes.

"Father," the oldest child said to him. "I wish for the blue-haired girl to be my future mate, the future queen of Vegeta-sei." At this the king smirked.

"That is something that I would expect from you. You always want what is not yours already. Her mate will be decided when she turns of age. There will be a tournament as there always been when Sayian females turn of age, this is if she is not already spoken for." Yamcha nodded. He would make sure that she was free until the mating age.

* * *

Bulma walked down the lit corridor and looked around at all the different rooms, her blue eyes looking for something. Suddenly her face brightened, as she seemed to spot the thing that she was looking for. Running up to a door with a golden crown on it, with the initials of Vegeta on it, she pushed the door open to find Vegeta meditating on the floor by the large bed. His room is like the one on the ship, like a studio apartment.

"What do you want, woman?" he inquired without opening his dark eyes. Bulma frowned.

"Well, I guess that you don't want my gift to you…" Vegeta opened one dark eye.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bulma smirked and headed out the door, her blue tail trailing behind her. Vegeta's dark brow arched as he got up and followed her down the hall. "What did you bring me?" Bulma just smiled at him over he shoulder as she walked quietly down the hallway. He finally gave up asking her what she had and just walked silently behind her as they neared their destination. He looked at where they were heading. _'Where is she taking me and what are we doing?'_ The walked into the kitchen, Vegeta not hesitating as they headed for the back door. Once outside she turned to him, her lips still smiling as she pulled out a medium sized, white capsule. _'What in the hell is that thing? Is that what she wanted to show me?' _Bulma threw the object away from her and with a loud boom a dome-shaped building appeared before them. Its metallic surface gleamed in the suns of Vegeta-sei and the windows glowed, even as there was no light from inside the room. "What is it?" he inquired, his voice holding an edge of amazement.

"This is your training room, well, a perfected one. This one has accommodations and a gravity chamber that is part of the training room. It also has a small kitchen and bathroom." Vegeta chuckled.

"All it needs is some boosters and you have a ship." Bulma smiled.

"This is a ship." Vegeta's broad jaw dropped before he could straighten himself Bulma saw. Her body began to shake as laugher escaped her lips. "I told you," she said after her laugher stopped. "I am a genius." Vegeta frowned at her, a deep blush across his olive skin. "Let me show it to you."

* * *

A ship loomed over Vegeta-sei, its shape unusual. In its one large domed window a lone occupant stood, the creature's skin a deep red in contrast to its long, white hair. The shadows hide the face of what one could tell was a woman, her curves flaunted by her flowing white dress. Her sharp mouth curved into a smirk.

"Mistress," a male voice said as its owner appeared at the woman's side. "Should we call the King and let him know that we are visiting?" She shook her head, her vision never leaving the planet below.

"He knows that I am coming. I was promised to his son, he knows that my father would never forget."

**_Flash Back_**

**_A young man with white, spiky hair stood before another young man with spiky black hair, both faces shadowed, but it was not hard to guess who the dark haired man was._**

_"**When my wife and I are married, I will send for you and our children will be mated." The white haired man nodded his approval as the dark haired man began to wolf down gourds of food, his appetite huge in comparison to the other man. He only promised this so that he could eat what he did not have the money for. After leaving the small planet he headed for Vegeta-sei where he mated with his long time woman.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

"Even after he is gone."

* * *

The royal couple sat in the dining hall waiting for the children to arrive for dinner. A few minutes passed and the door opened to reveal five children. Vegeta's spandex practically destroyed, as was Bulma's while Yamcha, Elizabeth, and Chi all were immaculate.

"It seems that they train and hang together a lot lately, does it not, husband?" the queen whispered. The king nodded as he watched the two walk together to the table.

"Wife, it seems that Yamcha wants Bulma's hand when she turns of age, but I have reminded him of the laws pertaining to Sayian women." The queen did not look surprised in the least. She knew how her oldest son acted, but she had a feeling who the young girl would end up. As they settled into eat, the ground rumbled and two guards rushed into the large room, their auras bright.

"Sire! There is a visitor to see you. She has injured most of the guards." A large blast filled the hall as the "visitor" made her way to the room. When the smoke cleared a young girl stood before them.

"I am here, father."


	12. Chapter 12

The queen frowned as she looked at her husband, his face that of confusion. The queen stood up, as did the three children. Bulma watched the scene unfold before her.

"What the fuck?" the queen growled as her aura flared around her. "You have a daughter?!" The king stood up quickly, his face still confused.

"No!" he said, shaking his hands in front of him. "I do not have a daughter, except for Beth." He turned to the white haired girl. "I do not know who this is!"

"Oh, but you do." The girl stepped forward, her black eyes gleaming with an unseen emotion. "You promised my father that I would marry your son and become queen of Vegeta-sei." The queen's frown deepened, as did Vegeta's.

"You did what?" the queen asked. "When was this?" The king chuckled nervously.

"Before I married you, my love." The queen just looked at him, obvious contempt in her dark eyes. She turned her attention the girl.

"What is your name, child?"

"Jeicia."

"You are welcome in my home, but as for my husband's promise. I will leave that up to the boys since it will be one of their decisions." With that the queen exited the room with explicit instructions for her food.

"What just happened?" Bulma inquired of Beth. The older girl smiled.

"Dear dad just got himself some alone time." They watched as the king approached the girl.

"How is your father?"

"Dead," she said coldly. The king looked shocked, but resumed his cold look.

"Um, let me get you a room to stay in." With a whistle a young girl appeared and walked Jeicia out of the room, but not before she shot Bulma an evil look. Beth smirked wider.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma asked, her confusion evident. "I don't even know her." The king turned to her.

"It seems that she sees you as competition for the guys."

"I don't have an interest in either of your sons, no offence." The king laughed.

"You are a Sayian, one that she knows is not of my parentage and you are living with us. This in itself is a threat." Bulma frowned as she exited the large room, both girls in tow.

"This makes me wish I had stayed at my aunt's," Bulma grumbled. For the next week the new girl hung around both boys, mostly watching them train, while Bulma stayed away from them all.

* * *

Bulma frowned as she soldered some metallic pieces together; sweat beading on her pale forehead. Beneath her was another gravity room like Vegeta's, but this one was for her. It had taken her almost a week to extend the plans that she had made for his onto hers and it had taken two days to make just fifty percent of the skeleton. A shadow loomed behind her, her concentration only on the form before her and not behind her. Seconds before the form hit her; she turned to look up, her arm up in defense.

"What the fuck?!" she cried angrily. "What the hell did I do to you?" Before her stood Jeicia, the girl smirking at her with malice.

"Nothing, I just do not like you. Both of the men like you and one of them in mine, so you are in my way." Bulma glared.

"I have no interest in either of those men. You can have them both if you want." The red skinned girl began to chuckle, her harsh voice grating on Bulma's nerves. It sounded so evil, so mischievously maniacal.

"I don't care if you don't have any interest in them, you still have their full attention, while I have none. You have to go." With that she was gone.

'_Was that a threat?'_

* * *

Vegeta fought his imaginary sparing partner, but in the middle of his punch he stopped, his hard gaze turning to his new occupant.

"What do _you_ want?" Blue eyes locked with his.

"This new girl says that I have your full attention. What does she mean?" Vegeta looked shocked.

"I have no interest in you. The bitch is crazy." Bulma smirked.

"Vegeta, I know you better than you think. We may have known each other for less than a year, but I know how you are and I know what is going on." Vegeta gulped, his eyes remaining cold. "I am like your baby sister aren't I?" Vegeta's sighed even as his face dropped in shock.

"Yeah, that is what I consider you." _'If I were into incest.'_ Bulma smiled.

"Good, then you can tell her that she is free and that the only interest you have in me is brotherly." Bulma exited the now awkward room, Vegeta's dark orbs following her form. This was going to be difficult. Just as she left, Jeicia entered the room, her seductive body slithering up to him.

"Prince Vegeta," she said, her voice seductive. "I would give you all that you want, that she would never give you." He looked up at her, but with a shake of his head she frowned. "Just get it through your head, my lord, she is not like me. I will love your power, I will lead by your side and I will be in your bed every night." Vegeta stared past her, his onyx eyes drilling through the metal where Bulma had gone.

"No," was the only word that left his mouth. For the next several months, Bulma was gone, her door locked and her lab full of work, while Vegeta continued to train, his mind on the only thing that he could not have, while Jeicia haunted both males, her thirst for power consuming her. One fine morning both males were training in their separate rooms, when Jeicia came to Yamcha.

"Yamcha, baby," she said seductively as she rubbed up on him. His dark eyes looked down at her, lust swimming in them. Though he really wanted Bulma, Jeicia was ready and willing to sleep with him.

"Yes?" he asked as his hands began to roam on her red tinted body

"Help me bag your brother. I want him for my own and I will help you bag your wench." Yamcha smirked.

"There is only one problem to your plan, well, two things." Jeicia looked bewildered. "For one, the Sayian laws and that the pair that we want want each other."

"I will wait a year, but there is a way around the laws, but you must keep them from finding out about the other's feelings." With a slight nod from him she was gone. For the next year everything was fine. Bulma and Vegeta fought while Yamcha hit on her, causing her to beat him up. Jeicia was nowhere to be seen, her scheme in motion as she stayed gone until the end of the year.

* * *

Dark eyes looked down at a COM link, a smirk on the red lips.

"Every thing is going according to plan. They will not even see it coming, except that I must get rid of the girl. She will cause problems later." The voice on the other end chuckled, the voice manly.

"Good, our master will be as proud as I am of you, my child." The woman smiled as the link died. She stashed it away and headed toward the training area where Bulma now was in her gravity room. She entered quietly and creeping up behind the blue haired girl she pulled out a small machine. A spay of lightening flew from the machine hitting the blue haired girl

"Good night and good bye." Blue eyes looked up at her, their vision blurry before her eyes shutting darkened it.

* * *

Vegeta headed down to Bulma's lab, the gravity room having a small crash that had caused his training to stop. With a growl he banged on her door. When no one answered he opened the door. The sight that greeted him only pissed him off more. The room was empty except for a few of Bulma's crew that were working on miscellaneous projects. He walked up to one of the males that were working closest to him.

"Where is she?" The male looked up at him in confusion. "The blue haired woman."

"Miss Bulma went to train about five hours ago." Vegeta frowned. Five hours seemed to too long for the scientist so with a grunt of thanks the young Sayian headed for her training room at the end of the hall. Opening it only made him upset. The girl was not in here either. Why could she be? The prince closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The room disappeared as he looked for her energy. After just seconds of silence, his dark eyes opened. She was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar place, her vision fuzzy as she looked around herself.

'_Where am I?' _she asked herself as she looked around. It was a small dark space with little light. She got up, her body unbalanced as the pain hit her. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ She steadied herself the wall closest to her, her body protesting to the movement. Just as she had herself steadied the door opened and a red skinned man opened the door, his long, white hair flying behind him in a fluff. He looked so familiar, but she could not place him.

"Hope that you are comfortable, because you will be here for a while." Bulma frowned, her mind fitting itself around his voice and appearance. "Oh, are you trying to remember your last few hours?" With a smirk he said, "It will come to you later, but the shock that she dealt you has probably fried your brain cells, so until they can heal you will be what earthlings refer to as 'brain dead'." With a chuckle he closed the door, leaving the girl to stand there in confusion.

* * *

Vegeta shot into his parent's room, his eyes full of anger.

"She is gone!" Both parents looked up from their bed, cloths strewn around them. With a frown the king pulled the sheets around his wife.

"What is the meaning of thi-"

"Shut up old man!" Vegeta growled. "Jeicia is gone and so is Bulma." The queen's face paled and with an angrily growl she turned to her mate.

"Your _daughter_ took my _daughter in law_!" What she said went past Vegeta's ears, as he was so concerned for the blue haired girl. "Go and find the bitch and get our son's mate back!" Vegeta heard it this time, but before he could say something he witnessed something that he had never seen. His mother powered up and blasted her husband out of the bed, naked. With a look of disgust Vegeta turned from the room as his father followed him in the nude.

"Thank you, son," the king growled. "I had just got out of the dog house and you threw me out in the rain." Vegeta chuckled.

"It was your fucking fault that the damn girl came after us and when she could not get that she decided to abduct the Blue Sayian!" The pair headed for the docking bay where some warriors were just leaving to suppress a planet that had gone in the wrong. "Forget the planet, fuckers!" Vegeta yelled. "We are heading out to find that bitch Jeicia!" All the men nodded and changing direction the headed for the large royal ship where some more of Vegeta-sei's greatest warriors were loading.

* * *

Bulma sat in one of the corners of the room that she had been locked up in, her blue eyes bloodshot with fatigue. The man that had captured her would send someone every hour to beat her so that she was not sleep and now it was taking its toll. She had no energy to fight him when he came back a few minutes prior. She now sat in her own blood, her face was so bruised that not a single bit of her skin wasn't black or blue. Just then the ship shifted and the humming of the motor stopped.

'_We must have landed,'_ she thought. The door opened to reveal someone that she did not think that she would see again. "Oh my god! Why are you here?"

"Well, I had to have him, so I got rid of you, but my accomplice will not like what my father had done to you, but he won't be around for a while." Bulma frowned.

"I already told you that I have no fucking intr-"

"Shut up!" Jeicia said as she blasted Bulma. "Take her!" she commanded two men that stood behind her. The two men grabbed Bulma and headed out of the ship toward the blue haired Sayian's new room. Jeicia looked out of the window in the cell, her dark eyes gleeful. "You will be mine, Vegeta." The stars twinkled back at her. On the other side of the universe was another large ship, but this one had the Vegeta-sei sign on its side.

* * *

"Where could she be?" King Vegeta wondered aloud. "She got a head start on us and we don't know how far ahead it was and how fast her ship was. This could take years!" Vegeta stared out the window. He knew that his father was right, but they would find her. She would not be gone for long.

"We will search every planet that is in the vicinity. It will take a lot of manpower and lots of time, but we will do it. You know that mother will not let us back until we find her daughter and I will not leave this ship until we find her." King Vegeta nodded. He knew that his son was right. This was a task that would not be shirked from. "Our first planet is…" Vegeta looked up at the screen, his dark eyes glazed with unshed tears of anger and something that was unfamiliar to him… fear.

* * *

On Vegeta-sei…

The queen looked up at the skies, her dark eyes sad. She worried for the girl and for what was to happen to her. She was sure that Jeicia would kill her and there was nothing that she could do.

"Mother," Beth said as she entered her parent's room. "It seems that Yamcha is gone as well. He is not on the planet either." The queen frowned at this news. This meant that her son was part of this evil conspiracy, so this meant that the girl had a chance of life, but would she live to see it?

"We must tell your father and brother." They headed toward the throne room and headed to the COM link that hung over the thrones. After lowering it and tuning it to the ship they waited for the men to answer. One minute later her husband appeared, Vegeta next to him. "Husband," she said with earnest. "It seems that our oldest child is part of this scheme. Beth noticed him missing just moments ago and after what he said about Bulma I must assume that he will do anything to acquire her, but I fear that she is still in danger."

"Thank you, wife. I will be on the look out. In fact I was about to call you. It may be a while before we return. Wish us luck." The queen nodded and the link faded. The two women turned around only to be greeted by someone that they were frightfully familiar with.

"Hello, monkeys. It seems that you threaten the life of our master's plan and we can not have that." Both women got into defensive positions as more men appeared.


	14. Chapter 14

Zarbon smirked as the guards appeared around him.

"Attack," he said, sending the men toward the two Sayian women. He watched as the women fought the large group of males, their bodies shining with power.

* * *

Vegeta looked out the portal, his heart in pain as he thought about Bulma, his mate, the one that he was just now realizing was his only one. He had only looked at her as a plaything, but now that she was in danger he was realizing what she really was to him. She was the one. Sure, he was never this emotional about anything, but something about her made him feel things that he had never felt before. He didn't like these feelings, but he couldn't help that he felt them. Just as the ship passed Grezaral, a small planet inhabited by small, blonde haired humanoids a blast rocked the ship causing Vegeta to snap out of his trance. Another crash shook the large ship and Vegeta headed for the bridge where Sayian soldiers rushed to fight back against the other ship that had just come out of nowhere. Vegeta looked out of the much larger portal where a medium sized, grey ship floated. It held no symbols to identify it so he assumed that it was some space pirates out for loot. They would be easy to squash... or so he thought. After his father issued the command the soldiers blasted the other ship, but it never hit. It appeared that the ship had high powered shields, ones that were not found on space pirate vessels. It seemed that they were up against something worse than mere looters.

* * *

Bulma looked around her room. This one was different. It was larger. The room was painted in a blood red with gold everywhere. There was one large bed with silk curtains around it. The room screamed sex and Bulma was not comfortable with this at all. Bulma headed for the door, but stopped short as the large, black door's knob began to turn as a key locked into place. With fear in her large blue eyes Bulma looked for a place to hide.

* * *

Yamcha headed down the large hall, his dark eyes looking for the one person that he wanted right now, but as he turned a corner in the darkened hall he found the one person that he did not want to talk to.

"Yamcha," Jeicia said with a smile. "Just the victim I was looking for." It took the man before her to realize the word she had used, but as soon as it hit him, she had knocked him out. "Idiot. Zarbon will like him," she said with a smirk as she hauled him up on her shoulder in a fireman hold before heading down the hall opposite of Bulma's.

* * *

The door to Bulma's suite opened to reveal Dodoria. The pink blob entered the room to find it empty.

"Where did that whore go?" the blob wondered out loud as he looked around the large room. Bulma's tail twitched behind her as she watched Dodoria wander around the bright room.

'_I knew that I should have blasted out that damn light. He will find me for sure.' _Just as he was about to find her the door opened again and a red skinned male that looked a lot like Jeicia walked into the room. He looked very muscular and if he wasn't against her he would be attractive.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? You know that she is not for you to play with." The pink thing frowned.

"He wouldn't know," Dodoria complained. The red skinned man shook his head and shoved the other man out.

"Woman!" he yelled as soon as his partner was gone. "I will find you and if I have to look then with my Lord's consent I can punish you. It will not be a pleasant experience." Bulma watched him from her hiding spot as he stood there for one second before he began to power up. Bulma felt the power coming off of him and yet no fear entered her heart. He was more powerful than her, but she was not afraid. He would not kill her like Jeicia would. "Alright, you leave me with no choice." The man's energy swirled around him as he powered up.

* * *

Vegeta watched as the other ship fired at them again, the ship shaking with the impact.

"Fucking find a way to destroy them!" King Vegeta hollered his voice harsh and stern. They fired back as the males and females on the computers looked for a flaw in the other ship. Suddenly a beeping filled the air as someone attempted to contact them. "Who the fuck?!" The large screen lowered as a familiar face appeared.

"Frieza," Vegeta muttered as both king and prince scowled at the creature before them.

"Glad to see you as well," the pink and metallic thing said with a smirk. "I hear that you are looking for a red skinned girl and a blue haired child." A growl escaped both males. "I may know where they are along with a young prince-ka-bob."

"You have my son?" the king inquired, his temper rising.

"Well, he wanted to help and now he will be one of Zarbon's playmates for a short time."

"Release the children." Frieza laughed, his cruel laugher echoing through the ship.

"Your son is gone and the girl is mine. Give up and go home…" an eerie pause filled the ship. "If you even have that for long." Both men looked at the other male in shock. What was he talking about?

* * *

Sorry about the wait. This is a replacement com until my processor can be replaced. It died about a month ago and I have had limited access on my mate's com so… sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Bodies littered the floor as the women finished killing all the soldiers, their bodies shinning with sweat and covered in their blood and that of the men around them. They turned to Zarbon.

"Prepare to die," Beth spat as she powered up more. Zarbon laughed a horrible sound as it sounded phony in the now deathly quiet room.

"You will suffer the same fate at the blue haired child or that moronic son of yours did." The queen's eyes glowered.

"What did you do to them?" Zarbon just continued to smirk as he stepped closer to them.

"Didn't your son tell you what he did?" At their expressions, he knew that they did not. "He brought us the one thing that Frieza has been searching for. He brought us the Blue Child." The queen gasped. The Blue Child was the Legendary's partner, his completion. She had not realized that the girl was her. They had thought that the Blue Child was another alien, something that was completely foreign to Sayians, but then again they were not sure that their son was the Legendary. Even with Vegeta's awesome powers, he still lacked in discipline and now it made sense. He needed someone to fight for. Bulma. With a blink of Zarbon's golden eyes the two women were on the floor. "More playthings," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Vegeta looked up at his father, both confused as to what Frieza meant. Was he going to destroy them? Was he going to kill their race? Vegeta growled. He would not let this happen! He would rescue his mate and save his race. They would not suffer at the hands of the bastard!

"Full speed to Planet Ice!" Vegeta growled as he headed to his training facility. He grabbed Kakarot on the way and they exited the bridge. "Kakarot, we need to train our hardest for the next two hours so that we are ready when we land on Ice. He plans to destroy our race. He is going to purge our planet!" Kakarot looked at him in shock.

"Why?" Vegeta frowned.

"He is afraid." At this Kakarot began to laugh.

"Why would he be afraid of us? He thinks that we are weak. I mean I know this is not true."

"He realized that there is one of him and thousands of us!"

* * *

Bulma watched the red skinned man power up. Why did they want her? She was not important so why was she here? As his power got higher she realized that she would have to come out and face him. She stepped out of the closet, her head held high as she stepped forward.

"So, I see that you now see it my way." Bulma shook her head.

"No, I see that I need to get out of here and you are blocking my way." Jeice growled.

"I just do not see that happening," he said. Bulma got down in a fighting stance as the red man neared her, her aura beginning to rise around her. Jeice smirked. This was going to be good.


	16. Chapter 16

Zarbon walked onto his ship, in his arms the two Sayian women slung over his shoulders. He would have to tell Frieza what happened with the dead soldiers, but that would not matter to the tyrant. As long as it had his prisoners than it could care less. After closing the door he headed to the holding cells where he deposited both women before heading for the bridge. Soon the Sayians would realize that all the Monarchy were gone and there would be problems, not that it mattered because at the command from Frieza he would destroy the planet.

"Commander Zarbon," a small soldier said as he saw his master approach. "Frieza has not called yet." Zarbon nodded as he walked past the male. He headed down the hall toward his room as the ship began to lift into the air, the engines rumbling loudly. Zarbon headed to the shower, all the blood from the women had smeared on his body and he did not want to smell like blood and monkey when he was back with Frieza.

* * *

In the holding cell Beth was the first to wake up and when she did she inspected her surroundings. She noticed her mother's unconscious body and knew that she was still alive by the feel of her energy in the air, so she continued to check out the room that they were in. She knew that it was a holding cell by the size. It was the size of a medium sized closet and there was one window, well a small round portal and everything in the room was grey. After studying the space for a few minutes she got up to look for a way out. She knew that they were in space, but if she could get out of the room then she and her mother could overpower the pilots and Zarbon.

"Beth," a small voice said. Beth turned around to see her mother sitting up.

"Hey, mother," she said as she walked over to her. "How are you feeling? I know that you got the brute of it being in front of me." The queen nodded.

"I have a small headache. I see that you were checking the space." Beth nodded. "Anything?" Beth shook her head.

"We might be able to blast through, but I don't know how many guards are out there." They both headed for the door, but the window that allowed them to see out was made of glass and not barred so that they could look around. Beth shoved her fist through the glass. The glass shattered around her fist, shards scraping her hands, blood spilling down her hand. With a smirk she looked over at her mother who smirked back.

* * *

Bulma's energy surged as Jeice ran at her. Bulma jumped over him as he flew at her. With a grunt he fell into closet. The crash resounded in the room as Bulma came at him this time. She managed to catch him off guard, her energy powered punch landing solidly on his face. It was officially on! Jeice came back kicking. His foot connected with her gut sending her back across the room into the wall. Pictures fell from the walls as she went through the wall. Plaster crumbled around her as she sat up and flew back out of the wall and into Jeice once again. Their scuffle lasted just minutes when the door was blasted open and Frieza stood there. Jeice stopped what he was doing to bow, but Bulma charged at him. Frieza blasted her once and Bulma was out, a bit of blood sliding down her forehead. Frieza then turned to Jeice.

"What the fuck were you doing?" it inquired, its eyes glowing with death. "You were to punish her, not try to kill her. I need her for my plan to work!" Jeice looked down at the ground, his fear obvious as his body shook and his eyes watered. With another flick of his finger, a red blast went through Jeice's chest. He fell to the ground, his red blood pooling around him. "Jeicia!!" The red skinned girl stepped forward. Her eyes looked down at where her father's dead body and Bulma's unconscious body lay. Jeice's blood seeped quickly and coated Bulma's turquoise hair with a red tinge.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dispose of him and take her to the MED bay. Seems that she is a danger to others and that they might try to _defile _her." Jeicia nodded as she hauled her father's corpse on her shoulders, his blood leaking onto her and staining her white spandex suit. With a glare to the girl on the floor she headed to the MED bay to have him disposed off.

'_Stupid bitch,'_ Jeicia thought as she left the room. _'She must be disposed of. I should be the one that he is with.' _Frieza looked down at the girl one last time before leaving. He headed down the hall toward his throne room. It was time.

* * *

Vegeta's ship landed on the cold planet of Ice and the barrage of soldiers on the ship exited first as the King and Prince followed.

"Storm the castle! Kill anyone that gets in your way!" Vegeta growled. The barrage ran forward and screams were heard as they entered the compound. Vegeta and the king followed after. Kakarot led the soldiers through the rooms. Everyone that they saw died instantly. Vegeta on the other hand headed down a hall where he could feel Bulma's energy while his father looked for his misbegotten brother. Vegeta ran down paths that seemed to go on forever, but soon he came to a room where one person stood before the one that he wanted. "Jeicia!" Vegeta growled.

"I never really wanted you!" she spat as she looked at him, her eyes glowing with hate. "You were my way to get to him! He was the man I wanted, but he wanted _her_!!" Vegeta frowned in confusion.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah, _BULMA_!!" Jeicia spat with distain. "I wish she had never been born, but that does not matter now." This seemed to confuse Vegeta more. "She will only be alive for 24 hours."

"What?!"

"Yeah, he wanted to get her pregnant and I just want her dead, so I poisoned her and that is killing her right now!" A growl escaped Vegeta just seconds before he mauled the woman before him. She looked down at him, his hand blocking her passage causing her breath to come out in a wheeze.

"Why the fuck would he want to impregnate her?!"

"She… is the… Blue Child," Jeicia wheezed. "She is the completion… the Legendary's… partner. He wanted her power in a child." Vegeta shoved his fist through her torso and yanked out her heart. With a flick of his wrist it was thrown across the room. With a sickening splat it hit the wall, blood splattering everywhere before it slid down the hall. Vegeta grabbed Bulma off the bed and went to find Kakarot. It only took him moments before he came across his friend. He handed him Bulma.

"Take her to the ship and wait for me." With that said he ran back into the building and headed for where Frieza was waiting.

* * *

King Vegeta ran down the halls, his mind open for any signs of his son's energy. Upon finding it he headed for where it was. He came to a small cluster of apartments. Opening every door and killing all the creatures that resided in them he finally came to the one that had his son and a very ugly pink blob doing something that a father should never see. With a growl of anger he forced the blob off of his naked son, who ran to his father's side.

"What the fuck?!" he growled. The thing in front of him had just raped his son! With an angry growl he blasted the thing before him, but the blast came back and hit him. With a cry of anger and his nudity forgotten, Yamcha flew at the blob. He powered up just seconds before he hit Dodoria. His body entered through the blob, the skin stretching out in the back about two feet before he burned through. Blood filled the room along with fat and intestines. He turned to his father and glad to see that his father was fine. "Good job son." The king handed Yamcha his cape and after wrapping himself in it they headed out.

* * *

After getting out of their holding cell they headed down the hall just in time to find Zarbon sleeping in his room. With a smirk they headed over to him and Beth blasted his head off.

* * *

Vegeta stood before Frieza's door. It was time. He entered the dark room, no light even coming from the window, but there was no sun outside, only snow.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

"So, I see that you have come. You know what I plan to do with her." Vegeta growled low. "You see impregnating her with my seed will make the child even stronger. I do know that she was meant for you, the Legendary, but she will be mine."

"You think this, but she is already gone. You have nothing except death to look forward to." Vegeta powered up just as Frieza changed form, its body glowing red as it shed its first layer of skin. Its body crumpled around it leaving its second form, a rather large thing with horns like Captain Ginyu.

"Are you ready?" Frieza hissed.

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

Vegeta said nothing as they launched at each other. Their energy clashed sending both away.

"You know what I was going to do to her and what I still believe I will do with her, since I will get her back." Vegeta growled as he launched at it again. They clashed, their fists flying as they tried to land the first punch. Vegeta was the first to land a punch, but it did nothing much to the creature he was fighting. He looked up just in time to see Frieza's fist come at him. Vegeta was thrown into a wall, the building shaking with the impact. Frieza levitated down so that he could stand before Vegeta. "I was going to drug her and then have my way with her. I am going to rip her shirt off first. She will probably fight me, but it will be worthless as she will be as strong as a kitten whose claws have been clipped." Vegeta flew out of the hole and shoved Frieza into the opposite wall. The creature came back out and once again they were throwing punches, every thing looking effortless to the tyrant.

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

"I will bruise her with my claws. I will make her bleed after I tear the rest of her cloths off. She will be at my mercy as I plunge into her, probably tearing her apart." A growl escaped from Vegeta mouth as he plunged his fist right into Frieza's stomach. Blood gushed from his form. With a chuckle Frieza stepped back and transformed once again. This time the only thing that seemed to change was its head. It grew longer, but Frieza did not fight him in this form. It powered up again and with a cry of power the smoke cleared and a very small creature stood before him. It seemed to be his height with white skin and purple on its stomach, head, arms and legs. "She will scream my name Vegeta as she starts to feel the pleasure that I will give her. Then when she gives birth I will kill her." This sent Vegeta over the edge. In his mind he saw all that the creature said to him. He saw her screaming out in pain instead of pleasure as Frieza tore her apart, her blood covering her body. He saw the day that she gave birth, the creature holding a blue eyed Frieza and Bulma being blasted before the child.

_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Vegeta's hair blazed golden as his eyes turned a blue green and his power soared. Vegeta flew at Frieza, his pain obvious on his face. He would not let it happen! She would not go though that! Once again his fist went through Frieza's gut, but this time Frieza did not laugh… he fell to the ground, his purple blood pooling around him. Vegeta then blasted him to dust and made sure that his body was gone, he never wanted to see him again. With a curse and his golden aura still shinning he headed for his ship where his mate awaited.

_Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
Puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last_

Vegeta entered the ship to find his father before him.

"Son, your mother has just contacted me from Zarbon's ship. They killed him and his whole crew. They are heading back home and will meet us when we get back. I assume we will be holding a mating ceremony for you and your chosen." Vegeta frowned.

"If she will have me and if she lives." With that he was gone to the room that Bulma was in… his.

_You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)_


	17. Chapter 17

Bulma awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She sat up, but found that she had no energy to do so.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?' _she asked herself. _'I remember being before Jeicia and then nothing after she stuck me with that thing… OMG!! She stuck me with that needle after she told me about the baby!!' _She touched her stomach. Was she pregnant? Had he had her while she slept? OMG what was she going to tell Vegeta? '_I am going to have to kill myself! I have that monster's seed in me!' _This time she forced herself to get up. She was halfway to the bathroom when the door opened to reveal Vegeta.

"Oh, Vegeta," Bulma said as she fell to the ground. Vegeta came over to her and picking her up took her back to the bed. After setting her on the bed he sat next to her. "Ve-"

"Bulma," he said, her voice going quiet upon hearing her name from his lips."You are in grave danger."

"I know."

"You know what she did and that you could die." At this Bulma looked confused.

"She did what?"

"I thought that you knew. Before I could get to you Jeicia pumped you with poison."

"Nani?!"

"What did you think that I meant?"

"I thought that you knew that I was pregnant?" This time Vegeta looked shocked.

"Nani?! Pregnant? By whom?"

"Frieza." Vegeta laughed, his laughter filling the room. "What is so fucking funny? I could be impregnated with that monster's children!"

"You are fine on that part. I killed the bastard before he could touch you!" Bulma smiled, for just one second before she frowned.

"So, I am dying?" Vegeta nodded as the mood once again became somber.

"We have less than 24 hours to figure out how to save you and we will save you. I promise this."

* * *

It took them less that 2 hours to find out what poison was and a way for an antidote, but the problem was how to get the antidote. They planet that carried the cure was three days away and there was no way that they could do that. Just as they had given up hope Bardock, Kakarot's father called them to let them know that he knew of something that might hold off the poison until they got to Vegeta-sei where had that antidote. They had to keep her in a rejuvenation tank, but it had to be kept on cool like if they were keeping a dead body. She would be kept cold until they got home in the next day. Vegeta was hesitant about talking to her about it, but he headed out to her room.

"Bulma," he said as he entered her room. She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and her face paler than he had ever seen it, but she was still beautiful. "I need to discuss something very important with you."

"Yes?" she whispered as she studied him. "Why do you look so sad?"

"This is going to be tough to tell you. We have found out what the poison is that is in your blood. It is called Tochacretet. It is very deadly and the antidote is very far. It will take us three days to reach it."

"Too late," she said sadly. Here she was with the man of her dreams and she was going to die before she could tell him. "Vegeta, I want to tell you something very important." Vegeta touched her hands softly. They were cold to the touch, but he could not stop touching them. She was such a strong person and it killed him that she was looking so weak.

"We can save you, but you must be put in the rejuvenation tank as if you were already dead. It will keep you alive, but it will slow down the poison until we can get to Vegeta-sei where the antidote is kept. Bardock informed us that they kept such things on planet in case of such things as now." This seemed to brighten Bulma up.

"This is good news."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Bulma looked confused before she remembered what she wanted to tell him, and then she realized that she was in no danger now. He did not feel the same as she did and she could not burden him with her news of love should he love another.

"Nothing." Vegeta frowned. She was hiding something from him.

"Tell me," he commanded. She shook her head as she laid back.

"I am tired," she murmured. Vegeta realized that him pushing her might make her upset and even if he was pissed that she was hiding something, he could not push her.

"Know that I will ask you again as soon as you are healed," he said as he left the room. Bulma watched him go with sad eyes. As soon as he was gone Kakarot came in.

"Bulma, I am here to take you to the rejuvenation tank. Are you ready?" Bulma nodded. "Are you sure that you don't need to do anything before we leave?" Bulma shook her head. Kakarot pulled the covers back and picking up the small girl they headed for the tanks. After placing her in the he set the dials to freeze. It took just moments and Bulma was asleep, her body freezing to below 20 degrees. After making sure that everything was set up properly Kakarot headed for Vegeta's room. They needed to talk.

Vegeta sat on his bed, pictures in his hand of Bulma when she had first come to Vegeta-sei. She had not been his best friend at that time, but his mother had been happy and now looking at the pictures he felt sadness. She was safe, but what would have happened if he had not made it in time? He did not want to think about it. Frieza had fed him some gruesome details of what would have happened if he had had her and that was just one possibility. Just as he put the pictures away Kakarot entered the room.

"Vegeta," he said. "She is in. She seemed forlorn though, like something was wrong." Vegeta nodded.

"She is hiding something, but after what I said about the tank, she just closed up." Kakarot stood there, his face thoughtful as he looked down at his friend and prince. He knew that the pair loved each other, but they would not admit it. Something needed to be said.

"She likes you obviously and you like her too. You know that this is true." Vegeta looked up at his friend, his shock obvious. "Everyone knows this and we all have for a long time. We knew it before you guys did. You need to decide what you are going to do about her and you." With that Kakarot disappeared out the door and left Vegeta to his thoughts.

Everyone knew about his feelings and he was still in the dark about what he was to do about them. He knew now that she liked him, but did that mean that she would say yes to being his mate?

* * *

21 hours later they arrived home where Bardock stood waiting on the loading docks. After removing Bulma's body from the tank they headed for the MED where the antidote waited. After warming her body up with heating blankets and other ways they shot the antidote into her slightly warm body. They administered it into her neck where it was sure to kill the poison faster. Vegeta removed her from the table and headed for his room where she would be kept until she got better, just in case someone else got the idea to harm her. It took the antidote less than two hours to flow and kill the poison off. Vegeta had just returned from taking a shower when Bulma's blue eyes opened to the world.

"V-Vegeta?" she inquired softly as her vision began to clear up. He rushed to her side as she tried to sit up.

"Bulma! How do you feel?"

"I just have a small headache, but other than that I feel a lot better than I did before." Now seemed like the perfect time, so Vegeta in his towel got down on his knees and took Bulma's still pale hand in his darker ones.

"Will you be my mate?" he inquired softly. Bulma looked down at him in shock and then she began to cry and laugh at the same time. Vegeta frowned and with a growl he pulled away from her. "What the fuck?!" he boomed, his nice mood gone. "Why the fuck are you laughing and crying?!" She held her stomach as the laugher still fell from her lips. He just seconds from leaving the room when she called his name.

"I am not laughing at you and nor am I sad. Those are tears of joy, Vegeta." She grabbed his hand, his scowl still on his face. "I didn't think that you liked me like that at all. At best maybe a sister."

"What about the laughter?"

"Vegeta, you are in your towel proposing to me." Vegeta looked down and smirked. He had completely forgotten the towel.

"How about this?" With a tug of his hand the towel was off and he stood before her in all his glory. Bulma let out a soft gasp. "Guess that is better." Bulma smirked.

"Yes," she whispered. That was all he needed to hear. Vegeta jumped onto the bed and with a flick of his wrist the white robe she wore was gone. He began to kiss her neck softly as her fingers wove themselves into his ebony hair, her mouth kissing his locks and forehead with tenderness. Vegeta could smell her purity, she was untouched. His fingers delved low on her skin, the tips touching her soft skin as his hand made its way past her belly to the triangle of azure curls. Bulma let out a moan as he caressed her. His teeth delved into her neck, blood sliding down her pale neck as he suckled on the mark, his mark of ownership. Bulma groaned as pleasure overtook her. She pushed him on his back and following his lead started to caress him as she bite him into his corded neck. He let out a moan of enjoyment as she marked him, but before it could get any farther a knock sounded on the large door. Both growled at the intruder.

"I hate to interrupt you, but you are requested by the royal couple." Vegeta and Bulma growled once again and the messenger was gone which left them to their own devices. Both wanted to continue, but they knew that the king and queen would not wait long before coming to them. With a groan they got dressed and headed for the throne room where the older couple waited.

"So, you have finally mated?" the queen inquired softly as the couple stopped before them. Both looked shocked. "We are not stupid. This was anticipated. There will be a ceremony in one day for you to announce your marriage. We will need to prepare the both of you for this event. They looked at each other and groaned. No time for them.

* * *

In one days time the royal couple spent less than one hour with each other as cloths was picked out, music picked, and decorations done. The ceremony would be held later that night and the couple had yet to have their own alone time. As the night drew closer they were bathed, dressed and primped. At seven they were finally able to see each other, but not alone.

"Hello, children," the king said as he walked up to them, his wife by his side. "Time to go." With that the couples linked arms as the doors opened to reveal dozens of Sayians waiting for the new royal couple.

"Presenting King Vegeta and Queen Litamiler followed by Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma." Cheers filled the room as they announced the royal couples. Now that the prince and princess were mated they would take over for the older couple following six months of mating. As the younger couple sat down, Vegeta whispered into Bulma's ear. A sly smirk appeared on the blue girl's face. They waited a few minutes before Vegeta stood up and turning to Bulma held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, my mate?" She nodded and taking his hand they headed out onto the floor. Everyone parted for the young couple who began to dance to the slow song. The queen and king followed suite and as soon as everyone joined in and the floor was crowded the royal couple slipped out of the room and into the dim halls. Giggling Bulma fell into a small corner as Vegeta forced himself on her. Their bodies meshed as their tongues sparred. Hands dove under his shirt as she caressed his hard, velvety muscles. Groans filled the quiet hallway as Bulma tore off his shirt. "B-Bulma," he groaned as she touched him, her smell filling his nose. "We n-need to get to our room," he groaned. Bulma did not stop as she tried to tear at his pants. He hauled her up and made a run for their room. They past several guards who just smirked knowingly as the young couple still pulled at their cloths. Once they made it to their room and the doors slammed all the cloths were gone and the pair were at each other like horny teenagers.

* * *

Six months later…

Bulma stood before the crowd, Vegeta next to her with his hand on her rounded stomach, a smile on her face. The king and queen stood before them, a crown in each of their hands.

"You will honor and cherish each other and the responsibility that you are taking on as rulers of this planet."

"We will honor and cherish each other and the responsibility that we are taking on as rulers of this planet." The king and queen placed the golden crowns on the young couple as the crowd went wild. The queen and king stepped aside as the new king and queen stepped forward.

"We have good news," Vegeta said. "We have been blessed with twins!" A roar rose over the crowd at the news of the heirs to the throne. Nothing could make this moment any better or any worse.


End file.
